A Second Love
by Akanamida
Summary: AU, one-shot, InuRin pairing. Yes, she's an adult in this. Yes, there's citrus content in this. 111704 No new chap, just edits and longer AN.


A Second Love   
by Akanamida

Okay, here's an AU one-shot (... I almost wrote one-shit. How funny would that have been?) lemon starring Inuyasha and Rin (Yes, she's an adult in this). It's insanely long, but I tried to make it interesting, and give it some sort of plot instead of "Let's have sex!" "Okay!". I just wouldn't be able to pull that off.

Half-melted ice cubes rattled as Inuyasha slammed the glass cup down in front of him. He waved to the bartender, requesting more scotch, which he was granted. Too depressed at the moment to even lift the glass, he simply stared at the drink in front of him from behind black bangs. The one thing he found himself thankful for was the new moon tonight, meaning it would take considerably less alcohol and time to get him intoxicated enough to forget everything for a few hours.

'Kagome, I'd give anything to have you back...'

It had been over three years since a car accident killed his wife, and he was no less miserable now than he was when he'd found out. His friends kept telling him that he needed to move on, find someone else. Sango had even ENCOURAGED her husband to drag Inuyasha to a strip joint earlier that night, figuring that if he wasn't going to even try looking for love, then getting drunk and laid might do him some good.

'Keh, yeah right. Fucking morons...'

Half-way through a lapdance from a woman that did absolutely nothing for him, he ended up abandoning Miroku and heading to his favorite bar. His fingers absently traced where his wedding ring would have still remained, had Miroku not pried it off of his hands and hidden it while he slept. That was months ago, and Inuyasha had yet to find that ring.

Finally motivated, he took a long drink from his glass and set it down roughly again. His violet eyes wandered around the room, and closed in annoyance when he saw Kouga Ookami approaching him.

'Great... fucking great...'

"Yo, dog-breath! Table 3, right now! I want a rematch tonight. Double our usual bet!" Kouga declared.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and left the barstool, walking to the back wall to get a cue. His opponent stood at the pool table, stick already in hand, racking the balls.

"You sure you want to do this, flea-bag? I've kicked your ass every time thus far." Inuyasha chimed.

"Shut up, mutt-face. You're going down tonight." Kouga retorted.

"Keh, we'll see. Go ahead and break."

Kouga glared at him, then shifted his gaze to the table to break, sinking the 13 ball and scattering the rest. Inuyasha smirked.

"13 for the first ball? I hope you're not superstitious..." Inuyasha taunted.

Kouga ignored him and aimed for the 10 ball. He missed.

Setting his drink down, Inuyasha strode over and aimed, sinking balls 3 and 7, but scratching in the process, giving Kouga a turn. Scotch back in hand, he lifted the glass to his lips and glanced up at the door just as a woman walked in. His hand froze, and he found himself staring at her, mesmerized by her. Kouga sank balls 10 and 12 in one shot, but it went unnoticed by Inuyasha.

The woman sat down next to the stool Inuyasha had occupied just minutes earlier.

'Stupid Sesshoumaru! Treats me more like a servant than his own fiancée! "Rin, you will wear this. Rin, you will do that. Rin you will be at this place at this time and no later." Screw him! We've been engaged for over a year and he hasn't even let me meet his family! Asshole...' she fumed to herself. When the bartender came by, she asked for a vodka, and looked down at her left hand. Her eyes narrowed and she removed the engagement ring from her finger, slipping it into her pocket.

Back at the pool table, Kouga had missed the 15 ball, and Inuyasha wasn't even aware that it was his turn. Kouga waved his clawed hand in front of Inuyasha, whose eyes were fixated on this woman that he'd never even met.

"Hey, DOG SHIT, your turn!" Kouga shouted, grasping Rin's attention. Inuyasha blinked a couple of times, then set his drink down. As he leaned over the table to aim, he looked back towards the bar, to see her staring right back. His cheeks turned pink and he looked back down at the table. She continued to watch him, as captivated by him as he'd been by her.

'Wow... he's handsome... Oh no! Don't stare, Rin, don't stare!' she thought. But her eyes betrayed her mind's orders.

Striking the cue ball, he successfully sank the 5 ball, and putting himself in a good position to sink 1 and 4, if he played it right. He paced around the table, finding the best place to strike, and made another move, eliminating 4, then 1, all the while keeping his gaze away from the bar as best he could. He moved to another side of the table to take his next turn, and glanced at her. Brown and violet orbs locked for a moment, and Inuyasha was suddenly nervous.

'Damn it, what am I so freaked about! I play in front of women all the time! Okay, concentrate damnit!'

As he took his shot, his hand faultered, and he failed to sink the 2 ball. Kouga visibly brightened. When the wolf demon took his shot, he got rid of the 9 ball with ease, and set himself up to eliminate ball 14 without much difficulty. However, he missed 15 completely, giving his rival a turn.

Inuyasha hesitated to step up to the table. 'What the hell is wrong with me?! I never get nervous in front of women! Shit, I am not going to let that fleabag win. Especially in front of her! ... I have to know her... That's it, up the stakes. I win, I talk to her...'

He examined the table, and smirked. Three shots. Three accurate strikes and he would win.

Setting his left hand onto the table, he set the tip of the cue between his index and middle fingers. He squinted, eyes slightly stinging from the cloud of smoke hanging all throughout the bar. Focusing his vision, he struck the cue ball, which smoothly hit the 6 ball and sent it into the corner pocket.

Rin smiled. She'd been cheering him on the whole time inside of her head. 'He can win in two shots...'

Inuyasha looked back up at Rin, to find her smiling at him. His heart leapt, and he offered a shy grin in return. 'Two shots... I can win in two shots...'

Kouga gripped the cue in his hand so hard it should have broken. 'I can't lose to him... I won't...'

Inuyasha sank the 2 ball and scratched. Kouga grinned. He knew how to get to the mutt.

Arrogantly, Kouga strutted to the other side of the table, and eliminated 11. Setting himself up to strike the 15 ball, he decided to show off and put the cue behind his back, miraculously making the shot, leaving only the 8 ball on the table.

"Well well, seems I could win this very easily..." Kouga sneered.

"Whatever, just take your shot." Inuyasha snapped.

Kouga kept on talking. "You know, such a shame really, that Kagome isn't here to see this. She'd come running to me after seeing me beat your sorry ass and--"

The wolf demon was cut off when Inuyasha's fist connected with the side of his head. Rin watched in alarm.

"You fucking bastard! Don't you ever, EVER talk about Kagome, EVER!"

Inuyasha came at Kouga again, but was slower than normal due to the temporary loss of his demonic powers. Kouga easily dodged, and grabbed Inuyasha by the neck.

Bringing Inuyasha's face an inch from his own, he spoke in a vicious tone. "Kagome is dead because of you. If she'd mated with me, she'd be alive, and happy. It's all your fault..." Kouga growled out, before throwing Inuyasha into the edge of the bar where he'd been sitting earlier. Rin jumped out of her seat to try and help him, covering his body with her own when the wolf walked up to them.

"Seems I win. See ya later, mutt." Kouga said, grabbing the money from the pool table and leaving the bar.

Inuyasha groaned. "Asshole... I'll show him..." He tried to get up, but Rin gently held him down.

"Don't move, you're hurt pretty badly," she warned.

He scoffed. "Keh, I'm fine, it's just a few scratches." He sat up and immediately regretted it, as pain shot down his right side.

"I told you not to move!" Rin scolded, helping him lay back down.

"And I told you I'm fine!" he snapped back.

"Like hell you are. Think you can walk?"

"Yeah, probably, why?" he wondered.

"Because whether you think so or not, you need some ice on that, assuming nothing is even broken. I'm taking you back to my place, it's only a block from here." Rin stated.

He was about to protest, but that thought was thrown out the window when she grabbed his hand. Her mere touch sent his heartrate through the roof. She took his left arm and slung it over her shoulders, helping him walk out of the bar and up to her apartment. They stumbled through the door and found their way to the dark livingroom. As soon as he felt the couch, Inuyasha collapsed onto it and Rin felt around for the lightswitch, flicking it on when she found it.

Inuyasha squinted at the sudden brightness and shifted on the sofa, trying to find a comfortable position. Rin came back with a Ziploc bag full of ice wrapped in a towel, and knelt next to him.

"Let me see..." she ordered.

He hesitated before removing his red T-shirt, suddenly amused at how Rin's cheeks flared at the sight of his chest. He flinched as she lightly pressed the ice pack to his side.

"Thanks... Sorry I'm such a burden to you..." he whispered.

"Don't be silly. Although I think since I'm doing this, I at least deserve to know your name..."

"Inuyasha."

'Inuyasha... that's the name of Sesshoumaru's brother... Could he be... no, Inuyasha's a demon. This guy's obviously human...'

"Nice to meet you, Inuyasha. I'm Rin." she said, holding out her hand.

He took her offered hand with his own, shaking lightly. 'Rin... Isn't that the name of Sesshoumaru's fiancée? No... she can't be the same one, she'd recognize me. And there's no way someone like her would fall for him...'

Silence lingered between them, though not uncomfortably, until Inuyasha shivered. "Um, I think I'm okay now. I should probably get out of your way."

"But you've only been here for ten minutes. You should let the ice do its work." Rin responded.

"I heal fast." he stated simply.

"So do I but not in ten minutes." Rin took the ice pack away to prove her point, and gasped. The discoloration was almost gone. "How...?"

"Like I said, I heal fast." Inuyasha said, putting his shirt back on.

"No human can heal that fast... You've got demon blood in you, haven't you?" she asked, fearing that he was actually who she thought he was.

Inuyasha sighed. "I'm half demon. I look like this because it's the new moon tonight. And even like this, I can heal pretty fast if the injury is minor. And since I've probably disgusted you like I have everyone else, I'll be leaving now..." he said, eyes downcast the whole time.

"Why would you disgust me?" she wondered.

"Isn't it obvious? Because I'm a half breed. A shame to both bloods." he snapped, standing up to leave.

He stopped midstride when he heard her whisper, "You're Sesshoumaru's brother, aren't you?"

Feeling depressed once again that the only woman to capture his attention since Kagome had was taken by his brother, he turned back to her slowly. "And you're his fiancée."

Rin dropped her head in guilt. "Not for much longer..." she murmured.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm sick of everything. He orders me around constantly, and does whatever he pleases. You know, I've been asking for months to meet you. Each time he says you're away on business or stuck in the office or some other lame excuse. But that's not why, is it? The asshole is ashamed of you, isn't he? He never once mentioned that you had human blood in you." she ranted.

"Figures. He told me you said you refused to waste your time socializing with a worthless half-blood like me... And I didn't blame you..." he muttered.

Rin put her hand on his shoulder. "I would never think less of someone just because of their heritage. Mixed blood or not, your heart is what matters."

Inuyasha stood still with his back turned to her. She walked around him, surprised to see him crying silently. Without a second thought, she took him in her arms and led them backwards to the couch, stroking his hair. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

He sniffed and cleared his throat, hoping to have control of his voice. "You're just like her..." he whispered.

Rin paused. Her mind flashed back to the scene in the bar, when Kouga had mentioned someone named Kagome, which started this whole thing. "... You mean Kagome?" Inuyasha nodded and choked back a sob. "Who is she?" she asked softly.

Inuyasha wiped the tears from his face and looked up at Rin. "She... she was my wife. She was beautiful, selfless, stubborn, intelligent... there are millions of words I could use to describe her. I loved her so much..."

"What happened to her?" Rin questioned.

"She died in a car accident about three years ago... The night before she died, we found out she was pregnant for the first time... we were so happy... So to celebrate, the next day I asked her to come home from work early so I could take her out dancing that night... When she was on her way home... some idiot on a cell phone crossed into her lane, hitting her and running her car into a telephone pole... and she died instantly..." Inuyasha said, before breaking into more tears.

"Oh Inuyasha... I'm so sorry..." she told him, beginning to cry herself.

"Kouga's right... she'd still be alive if it wasn't for me... It's all my fault..."

"No! Don't ever think that, Inuyasha. You wanted to do something special for her because you loved her. There's no fault in that. Sometimes these things just happen..." she said, cradling his head against her chest.

Once his sobs had slowed, she lifted his head. "You want some coffee, or hot cocoa?" she asked.

Inuyasha gave a weak smile. "Cocoa would be good... I don't care much for coffee... Caffiene does crazy shit to my senses."

'Oh, and alcohol doesn't?' Rin thought, but decided against voicing that thought. She simply smiled in return. "Hot chocolate it is then."

As Rin was in the kitchen, she heard Inuyasha ask if he could use the bathroom, and she told him where to find it. Once the water was on the stove, she looked at the cordless phone lying on the counter, and picked it up. Dialing the number to Sesshoumaru's home, she tapped her fingers until he finally answered sleepily.

"Hello...?"

"It's me."

"... Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked, before yawning again.

"Yeah. Rin."

He looked at the clock. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yeah, but I'm doing this now." She said defiantly.

"What are you talking about?"

"We're through."

Silence. "What do you mean "we're through"?"

"I mean I'm not going to marry you anymore. I'm sick of taking orders from you, sick of never getting to live my own life. I don't love you anymore, and I don't think you ever loved me to begin with. I'm not going to be tied down in a loveless marriage. You'll get your ring back tomorrow. After that, I don't think we should see each other again." She said, then hung up before he could even reply.

Even though she did what she felt was right, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her face afterwards. Looking to her side, she saw steam rising from the small pot on the stove, indicating that the water for the cocoa had become hot enough. She mixed the chocolate flavored powder into the liquid and poured it into two mugs.

Entering the livingroom, she saw Inuyasha glance up at her, and his eyebrows scrunched together when he saw her tears. She handed him a cup and sat down next to him. He muttered a thanks, and she nodded, sniffing a couple of times.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked her.

She wiped the tears away with her palm. "I just broke things off with Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha's heart lifted, but he felt slightly guilty about wanting to be with her, feeling like he was betraying Kagome. "I'm sorry."

Rin waved her hand. "Don't be. I should have done it a long time ago. I feel quite relieved, actually. It's just one of those things that you can't help but cry over."

He took a gulp of his cocoa and sighed. "You know... when I saw you walk into that bar tonight..." She tilted her head. He locked eyes with her and continued. "I felt this jolt in my heart... Kind of like what I felt the first time I saw Kagome. It was the first time I felt anything towards a woman since she died."

Rin smiled. "I felt it too. I knew right away that there was more between us in one glance than I felt with Sesshoumaru in two years."

Inuyasha took the mug from her hands and set it down onto the coffee table, next to his own. She looked at him curiously, as he took her hand and lightly kissed her fingertips. Her heart pounded against her ribcage from his actions, and she found herself pulling him towards her by his neck. Their lips met, lightly at first, then more and more desperately. He pushed her down gently, lying next to her, their mouths never breaking apart. Rin moaned softly, and he took that window of opportunity to let his tongue wander into her mouth.

"This feels... so right..." he mumbled between kisses. Before she could even think to stop herself, her hands dipped down between them to yank his shirt out of his jeans and pull it over his head. Inuyasha moved to the hem of her turtleneck, but paused until she nodded her consent. He slowly peeled the shirt from her body, deliberately teasing her skin with his fingertips. His gaze was glued to her breasts, now only covered by a black lacy bra, and his pants suddenly became uncomfortably tight. "If you don't want this, tell me now..." he groaned.

"I do... I want it- YOU, so much..." she breathlessly replied. "But we should take it to my room... I'd rather not make a mess on my couch..."

"I agree... lead the way..." he whispered.

Rin took his hand and led him through the dark hall to her bedroom, stopping at the hall closet to grab some candles and a lighter. She lit one candle as they walked, and the rest once they were set in random places in her room. As she set the lighter down on her nightstand, she turned around to find Inuyasha standing directly behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again, letting them fall backwards onto her bed. Her slender fingers fumbled with his jeans, finally unfastening them and pulling them down his legs. She blushed heavily when she caught sight of the bulge in his boxers, and squeaked loudly when she was suddenly on her back. Inuyasha growled in frustration when he couldn't figure out how to work the clasp on her own pants, even louder when she giggled about it.

"Here, let me make things faster for you..." she purred, standing up to remove her own pants. He nearly drooled at the sight before him, seeing her in the flimsy panties and the matching bra. She reached behind her back to undo the hook of her bra, letting it slip off of her shoulders and onto the floor between them. Instead of removing her last undergarment, she slid her fingers into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down his legs, freeing his erection, and turning bright red when she saw just how excited he was. Inuyasha smirked and knelt to strip her of her underwear.

Rin went back to the bed and crawled to the middle, motioning for Inuyasha to join her. He laid her down gently, and set to work exploring her body with his mouth. Her breathing quickened as his tongue wandered down her neck and to her left breast, licking and lightly biting her hardened nipple. Whimpering softly, she fisted her hands in his hair, and he licked his way to her right globe, paying equal respects.

He moved lower and lower on her body, and she was barely aware of it until she felt his hot breath on her opening, his tongue diving into her core, his finger gently kneading the knot of nerves between her folds. She moaned loudly and bucked into his face, begging for some sort of release. Due to his quick and skilled ministrations, her wish was granted not a moment later, as she tensed and let her essence flow into her lover's mouth. As she relaxed against the bed, he came up from between her legs, smirking.

He kissed her roughly, letting her taste herself, and she was surprised to find that she really didn't mind it. Wanting to give him similar pleasure, she rolled them over and pinned him down, before grinning and taking hold of his length with her hand, softly stroking his hot skin. She brought her lips to his shaft, kissing up and down a few times, before taking as much of him into her mouth as she could. Inuyasha's eyes rolled back into his head. She gripped the base with one hand, bobbing her head up and down, swirling her tongue over his tip. Just tasting him made her wetter than ever before. When he felt himself teeter on the edge, he pulled back, gaining a confused look from her.

"As wonderful as that was, I wanna be inside you when I come..." he said, pushing her back onto the bed.

Rin spread her legs and pulled him down on top of her. Their eyes locked for a moment, both noticing how dark the other's had become. The gaze never broke as he teased her entrance with his moist tip, spreading the wetness around, and finally entered her. She gasped audibly as she felt him push up into her, stretching her walls with his considerable size. He seated himself completely in her, relieved that he wasn't causing her pain, and halfway realizing that he never even thought to ask if she'd been a virgin or not.

She was in heaven. Inuyasha wasn't even moving, and she was still lost in pleasure. Never had it felt like this during the few times she'd done it with Sesshoumaru. Rin dismissed that thought immediately, not wanting to ruin this joining by thinking of any man other than Inuyasha. Her mind went haywire when he slowly withdrew and advanced, creating an exotic friction inside of her. Electricity shot through her nerves, leaving every inch of her body tingling and wanting more. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing against him, giving him even deeper access.

"Ohhh.... Inuyasha......" Rin moaned out.

Inuyasha let out some incoherent response, too enthralled with the flesh of her neck to break away for speech. Gradually, he picked up his pace, barely keeping himself under control. Her scent was intoxicating, her heat so inviting, and he wanted to go as slow as he could manage, wishing it could last forever. But at the same time, he needed to find release, and he let himself go a bit faster, though nowhere near fast enough for either of them.

"Harder.... Inuyasha... please.... faster...." she begged. She was close, and both knew it.

He picked up his pace, bringing them both to the very edge, then abruptly stopped. Rin looked at him with wide eyes as he pulled out of her. He sat back and smirked, watching her puzzled expression for a minute. She finally opened her mouth to ask him what the hell he was thinking, but before she could speak, he flipped her over and pulled her to her knees, entering her roughly from behind. She cried out a twisted version of his name, grabbing the blanket beneath them in fistfuls. Inuyasha held onto her thighs tightly and pounded into her, relishing in the sounds of their lovemaking, the feel of her inner muscles gripping his manhood with every thrust.

"Gods... Rin... so good...." he uttered, his voice rough.

Rin pushed her hips back against him hard with each of his strokes, pleading for him to go even harder, faster. He complied, slamming into her so hard that she had to brace one hand against the headboard to keep from falling forward. Inuyasha reached around her thigh to find the jewel between her legs and caress it, still thrusting into her as quick and hard as physically possible. Seconds later he was rewarded when her walls tightened around him, and she loudly cried out his name. He exploded at the same moment, filling her with his hot fluids in a seemingly endless stream.

They collapsed onto the bed, never breaking apart. Inuyasha swept her hair from her sweaty back and let it fall in front of her, and kissed the nape of her neck. Rin smiled weakly, and held his arms as they wrapped around her. He sighed in contentment, bestowing feathery kisses on her neck and cheek.

"I love you, Rin..." he whispered into her ear.

Her heart soared. "I love you too, Inuyasha..." she replied.

"Rin... promise you'll stay with me. Be my wife, mate, whatever you want to call it..." he asked of her.

"Yes, oh yes... I will..." she answered, already feeling tears build up.

"Good." Inuyasha yawned, barely able to keep awake. He nuzzled his face into her neck, and it wasn't long before sleep claimed him. The last thought on Inuyasha's mind was a silent thanks to the gods, for letting him find a second love.

(... Owari.)

A/N: Yay! All done with that. I didn't even think of this until I saw Atropa's (AFF) requested pairings. Then BAM, suddenly had an idea. Even then, I wasn't gonna write it, until I hit yet another block on both of my other stories. Then a Bebop scene got my imagination going. In the beginning of this fic, I was trying to make an atmosphere similar to when we see Spike and Julia in a bar in Spike's flashbacks, and Vicious is in the background playing pool. So I was originally gonna write it so that Sesshoumaru was Inuyasha's pool opponent, not Kouga. But that didn't happen. Also, I had to take an hour to learn the rules of the damn game, because I've never even played pool before. I could've just written "fifteen minutes later, Kouga won", but that would've been stupid, for obvious reasons.

P.S. THANK YOU for all the reviews so far!


End file.
